


Tony's Team

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, And other tags sorry I suck at them, F/M, M/M, Prob OCC Tony Stark, idk TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: A Pokemon and Avengers crossover, maybe there'll be another chapter who knows. Also the team Tony has in this story is the same exact team I have for my SoulSilver file, and their names are the exact same.
Relationships: Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Pietro Maximoff, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tony's Team

Tony slowly woke up and came to his senses pretty quickly, since this isn’t his first kidnapping. He looked around and realised that the other Avengers were with him all in various states of waking up. Next to him was Steve, then Bucky, Natsaha, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro. On his other side was Bruce, Thor, Sam, and Scott.

“Damn another kidnapping.” Tony muttered glancing around, and then he notices that all the other’s pokeballs have been taken, “Oh shit.”

Natasha glances around and sees Tony’s terror, asking gently “What are you scared of Antoshka?”

Before Tony responds a man walks in, “So the Avengers have been brought down to their knees from a simple kidnapping, hmm? And there's no way out for you guys, HYDRA will keep you here.”

Tony just stared at him before he held up his hands in the prayer sign causing the man to look at him incredulously with his teammates looking confused, “What are you even doing?” 

Tony looks up at him and says seriously, “I’m praying for you and all these other people in here to have fun when you die?”  
“The hell you mean when we die? You guys are more likely to die.”

“Ah not really,” Tony kicks back just staring at the man ignoring his teammates questioning glances, “My team will be here soon and all of you will be dead.”

“What team?” The guy asks incredulously looking at Tony like he was insane, along with the Avengers, “You're team of eeveelutions is stuck at home and they won’t be coming, they don’t fight.”

Tony offers a shark-like smirk, unnerving everyone, “Here’s the thing that’s my research team not my battle team.”

“W-what do you mean not your battle team?” The guy asks, slightly scared.

“The eeveelutions at home help me around the lab, my battle team is way too strong to be fighting with so I never use them in a fight, they make the battle way too easy. But my team always knows where I am so they sense when I’m kidnapped and storm the building and get me out.”

Before anyone could say anything the door burst open and the guy was surrounded in a blue light and thrown against the wall with a sickening crack, before sliding down.

“Now, now Baku don’t freak out the Avengers.” Tony chided, sensing the Avengers unrest at the mysterious force. A slight distortion happened before a large Hypno replaced the area. Baku, the Hypno, looks blankly at the rest of the Avengers. They stared at his form and saw the scars crossing over his arms, pendulum scratched up and slightly broken. His mane was ruffled and torn looking scratched up.

“Now my darling Baku can you release us?” With nary a word, the chains all were pressurized and crumbled into a little 

Clint walked forward and around Baku, who stayed silent and just looked at them all, “So this is one of your battle team huh? How strong would you say he is?”

Tony adopts a thinking pose as he leads the Avengers out, “Hmmm as far as I know his psychic power is strong enough to lift the Avengers tower with barely any strain.”

Tony couldn’t feel the others following, he turned around and saw the Avengers staring at him, open mouths and blank stares.

“As far as you know? Is he stronger?” Wanda shuddered as she thought of how large and heavy the Avengers Tower was.

Tony just waves his hand, prompting the others to follow him, “I wouldn’t know, it’s been maybe a couple years since we last tested his psychic powers, my team trains everyday for at least 9-10 hours before taking any breaks.”

“Aren’t you overworking them?” Steve thinks back on his own workout schedule, running for 2 hours in the morning and about 2 hours of gym time, but these guys do about twice as much.

Tony shakes his head at that, “No I don’t tell them how and what to train, they do everything by themselves, I only give them some food.”

“Wait so they train that much by themselves?” Staring at the pokemon, Bucky feels a little self conscious as he thinks on his own training time with his team.

“Yep.” They walk a bit more in silence before they come across a large sphere of water, lightning sparkling across the edge, shocking any who come near it. Everyone looks at it, heads tilted, minds working trying to figure out what that sphere is. 

“Kaiyo, Senko, time to get the rest of the family you guys can show yourself.”

Another ripple appears before it shows a Vaporeon and Lanturn. They are both large with a Vaporeon around 3’ tall and 6’ long and Lanturn at 4’ tall and 5’ long. There are scars all over Kaiyo’s mermaid tail, his fin was ripped in places, and a scar crossed over his front leg. Senko’s light was torn a little, blinking ominously, with her back fin torn and frayed at the end. 

Tony waves his hand toward them, “The Vaporeon is Kaiyo and the Lanturn is Senko. They're number 3 and 4 in my team right after Baku, who is number 2 ”

Everyone stares at them in consideration, nodding heads and walking forward. There was a multitude of bodies with bodies looking like all the water was drained from their bodies, and there were bodies that were blackened husks where lightning struck them.

“What the hell did your Pokemon do to them?” Pietro whistles, staring at the blackened and shriveled husks on the ground.

“Hmmm.” Staring at the bodies, Tony just sighed, “Kaiyo drained their bodies of water and Senko burned them with her lightning.” Looks were shot at the brutality, “Hah that isn’t even the worst, they’ve done worse. They could have taken down the entire building in one shot if we weren’t in here.”

“Wait really?” 

“Yep.”

They continue past the bodies and run into two more pokemon, a battle scarred Miltank and Meganium. The Meganium was around 7’ tall with scarred skin. His flower was ripped and frayed around all the edges. The antennae on his head were also torn at the top. The Miltank, standing at 5’, stood tall and proud with her torn horns and scarred skin. Kaiyo, Senko, and Baku went over to stand near the others

“Ah here are two more of my battle team.” Tony points towards Meganium, “That’s Shinrin and the Miltank is Kaa-san.”

“You named your Miltank Mother?” Clint thinks of the semi weird name, since he hasn’t heard of anyone naming their pokemon after a family figure.

Tony nods happily, “Yeah she acts like a mother towards me and the rest of my team.”

Kaa-san lets out a moo before she walks forward and hands Tony a cup who happily takes it, “Thanks for the yogurt Kaa-san.”

“Where the hell did she get yogurt here?” Steve asks, disbelief in his voice staring at 

“Kaa-san made it with her milk.”

“Wait really, is she willing to share with us?” Kaa-san looks over to Pietro before she heads over and nudges him.

Kaa-san moo’s looking at Shinrin, who lets out a low keen, before a tree grew up under a tray and started to move the tray to the Avengers. The tree moved slowly, but surely over to the Avengers, who each took a wooden spoon and a wooden cup filled with delicious yogurt.

“She figured we’d all be hungry so while she fought, she made some yogurt.”

“Wait what the hell?” The tree shook a little, turning back into a seed as Bucky stared in confusion.

Tony tilts his head staring at Bucky in confusion, “Umm yeah my Shinrin trained so hard and mastered nature manipulation to such a degree that he can instantly make a tree grow from anywhere and move them.”

Steve hesitates, “Would-” He cuts himself off from continuing.

Tony looks at Steve knowingly, “Would we be willing to help you guys train?” Steve flushes and looks down, “Yes we would but you gotta be prepared for brutal training.”

“Holy shit this is the best yogurt I’ve ever had in my life.” Pietro blushes as he stuffs his mouth with another spoonful.

“Kaa-san always makes the best thing’s with her milk, she’ll make you guys anything you want as long as you use her milk. Then wait until you try some ice cream made by Kaa-san here, best ice cream ever.”

Kaa-san moos and looks down bashfully, hiding behind Pietro who laughs and pets her head, “Now let’s get out of here, my last team member is outside and I think she’s been waiting for long enough.”

The others agree and continue forward, eating the yogurt, and walk outside, seeing a large Pidgeot looking ruffled, glaring at the man holding his gun to her head.

“Kaa-san stomp.” Tony orders quickly. Kaa-san ran forward, spinning in midair kicking the man in his midsection. The man bent in half, head touching his knees before he slammed into the tree, snapping his back .

Tony turns toward Baku, “Baku, darling, can you teleport with Thor here and bring back all the weapons and the pokemon back please.”

Baku gives a slight nod, teleporting over to Thor before they both disappear in thin air.

“Damn Stark never knew you had such badass pokemon.” Clint stared at all of the Pokemon around him, eyes glinting with amazement.

Tony smiled, a genuine smile which caused a few blushes (Bucky, Pietro, and Steve), “Yea Sora my Pidgeot, Shinrin my Meganium, Kaa-san my Miltank, Senko my Lanturn, Kaiyo my Vaporeon, and Baku my Hypno are all amazing, they’ve been part of my life for 25 years now.”

“Really you’ve had them all for that long now?” Steve’s blue eyes widen, thinking of how much they bonded over the course of 25 years.

“Yea since I was 5.” Tony answers casually, preening Sora’s wings, hands straightening the loose feather and taking off the ones which were broken.

There was silence and Tony turned and stared at his teammates who all looked at him, all thinking back to how they all got their own partners.

“You’ve had a pokemon since you were born, why did Howard buy them all for you?” Wanda asks in a condescending tone ignoring Pietro who was poking her side, furiously trying to get her to shut up.

Tony snorted, Wanda staring at him waiting for a response, “Hah that asshole couldn’t care less about me, the only thing he gave me was abuse.” Wanda felt properly chastised as this information was processed, “Nah I caught all of my pokemon with friendship, I only offered a pokeball after they were 100% certain they wanted to come with me. That was also a feat of itself since all of my pokemon have been abandoned by their original trainers since they were ‘too weak’ for any of them.”

“You mean your whole battle team?” Sam thought back to all the people he met who release their pokemon because they're ‘Too weak.’

“Yea but I also have a few others, they’re all on the 67th floor of the tower, so you guys can meet the rest of my pokemon but you have to be careful they're cautious of people that aren’t me because of the whole abandoning thing.”

“Wow how many do you have?” Pietro stutters in awe, thinking of all the cool Pokemon Tony could have.

“Hmm about 30 give or take a few, not including my eeveelutions and my battle team.”

“Damn that's a lot of pokemon.” Whistled Scott.

Tony blushed in embarrassment, “Yea I also have 2 Audinos, 2 Chancy’s, and Comfey for easy mental healing for them so if any of your pokemon need help you can go to them. I’ll give you guys access to the special healing room down there.”

With a pop, Thor and Baku get back where Thor gives the Avengers their pokeballs containing their team. Baku teleports to the team and uses his powers to create shapes of blue mist in the air.

The others release their pokemon; Natasha with Shadow the Gengar, Slice the Liepard, and Blizzard the Froslass. Clint with Hawk the Fearow, Flare the Talonflame, and Macho the Hawlucha. Sam with Fear the Aerodactyl, Balloon the Drifblim, and Brave the Staraptor. Steve with Captain the Braviary, Cling the Klefki, and Speed the Crobat. Wanda has Slash the Seviper, Cobra the Arbok, and Explosion the Weezing. Pietro has Speeder the Electrode, Black the Ninjask, and Bug the Accelgor. Bucky has Ice the Glalie, Swimmer the Dewgong, and Shell the Cloyster. Bruce with Cheek the Pikachu, Skip the Jumpluff, and Chatter the Raticate. Scott has Ant the Durant, Heat the Heatmor, and Strength the Poliwrath.

Before anyone could talk to their Pokemon, they all rushed over to Tony and all started to clamor for his attention, all meowing, barking, and making a cacophony of noise. All the Avengers stared in shock as their pokemon immediately rushed over to Tony instead of them.

“Um they know you?” Everyone felt confused at their 

“You guys don’t know?” When the other Avengers don’t answer and stare at him in confusion, “Your guys Pokemon always come into my lab when you guys just let them out in the tower. They all help me around the lab and I even made them a training room for whenever they get bored just sitting around me.”

“Really they help around the lab?” Pietro asked, shocked that he never knew his pokemon were closer to his crush than him. ‘Damn they were closer than I could ever be.’ He cursed in thought.

“Mhm yea they’re very helpful with making everything down there and, hey look at the quinjet.” Tony quickly trailed off as the quinjet landed near them and opened up.

The Avengers returned their Pokemon, besides Tony where Sora, Kaiyo, and Senko who stayed outside near the jet and the rest came in with him.

The Avengers kept asking Tony questions about his pokemon and all that. Tony answered as many as he could but he purposefully kept quiet on most of the questions.

They arrived back to base, everyone cleaned up and met back in the common room. Tony was already there sitting on one of the couches. Baku stood behind Tony with Sora who was currently preening her wings. Kaiyo and Senko were in their little water bubble, who was missing the lightning, and finally Kaa-san was in the kitchen making some cherry ice cream. She soon finished and her and Shinrin brought over bowls and spoons for everyone.

After everyone got a bowl they decided to watch a movie.

“When are we going to see the others?” Pietro whined.

“Tomorrow, they’re all sleeping at the moment. Now it’s movie night.”

Tony looked up and saw the pleading faces of Bucky, Steve, and Pietro who all wanted to cuddle with him. He motioned them over sitting Bucky and Steve right next to him, on both sides. Pietro was then pulled into Tony’s lap, chuckling right in his ear.

As the movie progressed, Bucky, Steve, and Pietro fell asleep huddled together on Tony. Baku levitated a blanket to drape over him as the others shuffled out of the room leaving them together.


End file.
